Fragilis
by StarWars-Freak
Summary: Before high school and the heartache of growing up and growing apart, they were best friends brought together by devastating circumstances. OC, nonDaughter centric. Runner Up Best Multichapter Drama, Best OC Follower, Best Fight Scene, FF Awards 08
1. Prologue

**Title: **Fragilis

**Author:** StarWars-Freak

**Summary: **Before high school… Before the heartbreak of growing up and growing apart… They were friends. Best friends brought together by devastating circumstances and the hope of one day escaping their lives. Lyrra, Nyssa, Steven, and Quinton found each other when there was no one else and affected each other in ways that would last their lifetimes.

**Centric Characters:** OCs: Lyrra Smythe, Nyssa Smythe, Steven Thales, and Quinton Beckley

**Genre:** Drama/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T for abuse, sexual content, and adult themes (nonexplicit); rating subject to change

**Notes: **This story is based off characters in an in-the-works series (not yet posted) called "Heirs." The song verses in the Prologue come from "Beauty from Pain" by Superchick, music and lyrics by Hsu, T. Brock, Ghazarian, and Estelle.

**Secondary Notes:** Mega, super, awesome thanks to Ashe (Batsu Simisu-Chan) for being a wonderful beta! Read and Review, please!

* * *

**Fragilis**

_Fragilis – easily broken, fragile_

Prologue

_The Follower watched from the shadows. The crowd of high school kids danced to the fast-paced music blasting from the speakers, but the Follower focused on one couple, her beloved and another woman._

_He was perfect. The scar across his left cheek only added to his dark handsomeness. The Follower could remember when the scar was a fresh wound, how she had lovingly bandaged it and gently kissed it. Now he danced with __her__. A bitter taste filled her mouth when she saw her beloved holding the goddess._

_The fast song ended then, and the female singer, who had moments before been dancing around the stage and singing her rage at a lightening fast speed, began to play a sweet, soft, slow melody on the piano. The Follower didn't know the song, but her beloved seemed to know it. Although he held his goddess like the other couples, his face betrayed that his thoughts were elsewhere._

"The lights go out all around me,

"One last candle to keep out the night,

"And then the darkness surrounds me.

"I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died…"

_The Follower's eyes snapped away from her beloved to the band's male guitarist. It may have been the girl singer's haunting voice forming the syllables, but the Follower could hear his voice in the words. The guitarist had the same distant look as her beloved._

_She felt eyes on her. She looked to the feeling's source. Identical eyes met hers, identical eyes that shone from an almost identical face. Her features were slightly more mature than the last time the Follower had seen her, but there was no doubt that the Follower and she were once the exact same. The other looked away, braking the fragile spell she'd cast over the Follower that had kept her enchanted._

"Here I am, at the end of me,

"Trying to hold to what I can't see.

"I forgot how to hope;

"This night's been so long –

"I cling to your promise: there will be a dawn…"

_The Follower shivered in the overheated room. She'd seen enough._

_She melted into shadow, as they had always wished as children, but the empty darkness did not hold the comfort she once hoped it offered._


	2. Switch

**Author's Note:** Please read and review, and please let me know if you think I should bump the rating up.

**Review Reply:** To Nym: thnak you for reading! I glad you liked it, and I hope it meets your expectations! A Benito: por favor, para nuestro amor que nunca era, crea un nombre de internet y escriba una resena.**  
**

**Fragilis**

Chapter 1: Switch

"You sure 'bout this, Nyss?" Nyssa's identical twin sister, Lyrra, asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"'Cause I don't mind so much no more. It don't hurt that much no more."

"You're lying," Nyssa whispered.

"Love you, Nyss."

"Love you, too, Lyrra."

Eight-year-old Nyssa crawled into her twin's bed, and her twin crawled into her bed. Lyrra was sure to fall asleep fairly quickly, but Nyssa laid awake, terrified of what was coming.

An hour later, Nyssa was still awake. Heavy footsteps came down the hall towards the twins' bedroom. The door creaked open. Nyssa squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She tried not to cry or even to breathe.

Her covers were peeled back, then her clothes. The bed sagged and creaked. It hurt. Every touch chaffed and seared her skin. She had to bite her lips until they bled, so she wouldn't scream in pain. She turned her face away from the sound of his heavy, dog-like panting, and stared at the shadows. She clamped down on her lip again. She would give anything to be one of those shadows.

The twins' mother had married Ken the year before and the nightly terrors had started less than a month later. He always went to Lyrra's bed; whether simply because it was the closest to the door or because he liked Lyrra the best, Nyssa didn't know, although he didn't seem to be able to tell the difference in them. Lyrra didn't deserve to be hurt. It was Nyssa who cheated on their spelling test the other day, but that night, like every night, he had hurt Lyrra. Nyssa hated that her sister had to live through this so often. She just wanted to protect her from Ken. Just wanted to protect…

He finally stopped.

The heavy footsteps died away, and the soft padding of her sister's feet reached Nyssa's ears. Lyrra crawled into bed next to Nyssa and held her tight while she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Nyssa and Lyrra were eating Cheerios when Steven came in the kitchen. Their stepbrother was just a few months older then them, and it looked like he'd had almost as rough a night as Nyssa. Ken liked to rough Steven up before going to the twins.

"Nyssa, what's the matter with your lip?" their mother asked sternly.

Nothin'," she lied, knowing her mother would never believe the truth and would probably just beat the living daylight out of her for "lying about the best thing that ever happened to them," like she'd done with Nyssa the couple times she'd tried to tell the real truth. "I musta bit it while I was sleepin'."

"Like hell you did." She turned and smacked Steven right in the face. He wasn't expecting the blow, so he fell straight off the kitchen chair. "How many times to I hafta tell you not to hurt them?" she screeched at the fallen boy.

"Momma, it wasn't him!" Lyrra yelled, "He didn't do nothing!"

"Don't lie, Lyrra."

"I hit, Nyssa." Their mother wreched her from her chair.

"Get to your room now!"

"But, Momma, I gotta get to school."

"Not today, you're not." Their mother dragged Lyrra upstairs to the twins' room and slammed the door, then went back to the kitchen. "Get to school, now," she commanded Nyssa and Steven.

The stepsiblings shuffled out of the house. As Nyssa passed the living room, she could see Ken sitting in his easy chair, smirking with pleasure, and Nyssa knew Lyrra wouldn't be the only one staying home that day.


	3. New

**Author's Note:** Again, please review! Huge thanks to my beta Batsu Simisu-Chan, aka Ashe!

**Review Responses:** To Ashe: thanks, girlie! A Benito: Si, se que eres Benjamin. Gracias para su comentos simpaticos (did I totally butcher that?)! Si, sus vidas son horribles. Muahz para nuestro amor que nunca era.

**Fragilis**

Chapter 2: New

Ten year old Lyrra Smythe giggled at the joke Steven told. Their two other friends, Lyrra's twin Nyssa and Jared Chandra did not. Few people actually found Steven funny.

They were all on Jared's living room floor, playing Go Fish. The twins and Steven had met Jared in the park three months before. Since then, they spent as much time as they could at Jared's house in the Hills. His mom – who insisted on being called "Mona" and not "Mrs. Chandra" – was a movie producer or something, so they had a really nice house. Lyrra liked Mona; she looked like a movie star and, unlike the twins' mom, actually cared about Jared. Sometimes Mona would treat Lyrra, Nyssa, and Steven like her kids, too.

"Got any fours?" Nyssa asked Jared, while smacking on her bubblegum.

"Nah, go fish." Nyssa frowned and picked up a card from the stack. Her face broke into a grin.

"Haha, I gots a pair," she called in a sing-song voice.

The doorbell rang, but the kids ignored it. Jared had a butler to do stuff like answer the door.

"Lyrra, got any twos?" Nyssa asked, being allowed to go again, since she had gotten a pair. Lyrra was about to hand over the two she had, but there was a loud noise in the hallway. The four looked at each other, then jumped up and ran to the doorway to see what was going on.

Mona was talking to a tall, blonde haired man; she looked really mad. Lyrra heard a small gasp to her right. Nyssa's eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open.

"He's perfect," she whispered. Lyrra frowned. The tall man was hardly perfect; she looked again and saw _him_. Her sister hadn't been talking about the tall man at all. She'd been talking about the small boy, probably their age. He had shaggy hair that fell into his eyes, and dirt and blood smeared all over his face. He was no where near perfect, but Nyssa continued to look at him with awe.

"Jared," Mona called him into the hallway. She saw that the ten year olds had been eavesdropping, but didn't say anything. "Take Quinton to get washed up, and let him borrow some clothes."

"Sure, Mom." The boy, Quinton, followed Jared and the others up the stairs to Jared's bedroom.

The girls and Steven sat on the beanbag chairs Jared had in his room, while Jared found clothes and Quinton washed up. Nyssa kept bouncing her foot and chewing her lip and staring at the door in anticipation. Lyrra frowned. She was used to Nyssa acting weird, but this was stranger than usual. Jared left to take Quinton his clothes and they both came back into the room a few minutes later.

Quinton had a long gash down his cheek, and Jared carried a box of Band-aides.

"Here, let me help you." Nyssa jumped up and took the bandages. "I'm Nyssa," she told him with a blushing smile.

"Quinton," he said in the same way.

"Why don't you sit down?" Quinton immediately followed her direction and sat on the floor where he had stood. Jared, Lyrra, and Steven shared a snicker, but Nyssa glared at them disapprovingly before kneeling down next to Quinton. Lyrra watched in disgust as her twin bandaged Quinton's wound and gently kissed his cheek. Steven made gagging noises, but Quinton stared at Nyssa was with a goofy grin, and Nyssa stared back with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"So do you guys want to go back downstairs and play Go Fish?" Jared addressed Nyssa and the new boy.

"No," they said in unison, their eyes never leaving each other.

"Okay…" The friends shuffled out, leaving the enamored couple on the floor of Jared's bedroom.

And they were back down to three…


	4. Comfort

**Author's Notes:** Please review!!!! Pretty please! Criticisms are welcome just as much as an "i love it!". Once again, huge shout out to the wonderful, the amazing, the spectacular: Batsu Simisu-Chan, aka Ashe!

**Review Reply:** To Ashe: no problem, girlie. Yes, Obie... I think I figured out that you have fangirl problems when it comes to him. Ah yes, Quinton and Nyssa – we both know how _that_ one ends.

**Fragilis**

Chapter 3: Comfort

Lyrra lay in bed. Waiting. Five years. It had been five years since the first time Ken had come into her bed, and it wasn't even close to stopping. She focused on Nyssa's steady breathing. Nyssa had begged to take Lyrra's place, but Lyrra had steadfastly refused. She had long since come to terms with the fact that she was the one meant to suffer. Besides, Nyssa had a future – she was smarter and prettier (since she didn't have all the ugly freckles Lyrra had) and she was in love. Lyrra sighed in frustration at the thought of her twin in love just as Nyssa sighed in contentment in her sleep. She was probably dreaming of Quinton.

In the two years they had known Quinton, he'd managed to become a part of their group, but every once and a while, the two would become too wrapped up in each other to notice anything or anyone else.

The sound of heavy footsteps she knew all too well reached her ears. The door opened, the covers were drawn back, and it began again.

For years, she had been telling Nyssa that she had gotten used to Ken; for years, she had been lying to Nyssa. Now, though, she could honestly say that it didn't hurt _as _bad as when he first started. It still hurt though, especially since every time, it seemed, he found a new way to hurt her. He grunted and panted until finally he was done. Lyrra wrapped her arms around herself as Ken left her room. She was always cold afterwards. The bedroom was silent save for Nyssa's heavy breathing. Lyrra thought of waking her up and having Nyssa comfort her, but she couldn't – she couldn't destroy Nyssa's night of peace.

Steven would probably still be up though; Lyrra knew Steven never went to sleep very fast after his dad's beatings. She bit her lip. Steven knew what she went through every night because he went through pain every night too, and there was no one to take his place… Lyrra slid out of bed and redressed. Quietly, she went to the door, opened it, and peered out. Ken was gone from the hallway, probably in his and their mother's room.

Lyrra crept quietly down the hall to Steven's room and went inside.

"Lyrra, what're ya doing in here?" Steven croaked out, almost immediately after her entry. That was how Lyrra had always been able to know Steven was nothing like his father – he always knew who was Lyrra and who was Nyssa, even in the dark; Lyrra doubted Ken even knew their names.

"Couldn't sleep," she whispered as she approached her bed. "Can I stay in here with you for a little while?"

"Yeah, o'course." he scooted over to the side of the bed and let her get in with him. They lay there, not even touching, arms at their sides.

"Saw ya talkin' ta Penelope Killingsworth taday," Lyrra said, unable to stand the silence. She wasn't sure why that bothered her, but it did.

"Yeah, we was talkin' 'bout surfing."

"That all? She's not like your girlfriend, or nuthin'?"

"Nah, I just like talkin' to her 'bout surfing that's all. Her folks are real nice, 'specially Senora."

"Yeah, I guess so." It was true Mr. and Mrs. Killingsworth were nice to all the kids who went to the beach where they surfed, and everyone loved them, especially Mrs. Killingsworth. Steven was the only one to call her "Senora" though; he liked to show everyone that he knew Spanish, which was laughable – the only Spanish he knew _was_ Senora, if the only word he knew was the word for window, that's probably what he would call her.

Silence reigned again. Lyrra rolled her head over to look at Steven, though mostly all she could see was his tousled brown curls. She propped herself up on her elbow and studied him.

"What?" he asked.

She just knit her brow and continued to look. His hair reminded her of the guy's hair in the movie they had watched at Jared's the other day, just after he and the girl had had sex. Mona had told them they weren't supposed to watch that part, but when she caught Lyrra peeking out from behind her hands, she didn't say anything.

In all those romance movies, they said sex was supposed to be fun and nice; Lyrra certainly didn't agree. But those romance movies also said it was supposed to be with someone you liked and that all the pain went away when you were with them. She bit her lip. Well… she certainly liked Steven, he was one of her best friends. She leaned down and kissed him. It wasn't all that special, but it didn't hurt, and it even felt kind of nice. She kissed him again, and he kissed back.

"Do ya think all the pain'd go away if we had sex, like in the movies?" Lyrra finally voiced her question.

"I dunno, we could try, but I don't really know…"

"'Sokay, I can teachya."

It didn't last very long, but it didn't hurt, and Lyrra really did feel a little bit of numbness while it was happening.

"Was that right?" Steven asked.

"I think so."

"Good, 'cause I kinda liked it."

"Me too," Lyrra agreed, thinking of the relief from their life.

"So, what now?"

"Um… well, in all the movies they hold each other."

"Okay." And they held each other in an awkward, preteen age way, trying to stave off the pain for a little while longer.


	5. Love

**Author's Notes:** Once again a huge shout out to Batsu Simisu-Chan, aka Ashe, my oh so fantastic beta!

**Review Replies:** To Luz de Sonrisa: lo siento, Benito, que no le guste la relacion entre Lyrra y Steven, pero me alegro que le guste la historia. Muahz! To Batsu Simisu-Chan: yes, yes, the infamous sex scene. More Obie in this one just for you.

**Fragilis**

Chapter 4: Love

Her day was officially a nightmare, but what school day wasn't? They all started the same, with gym class, which never ceased to make her day hell. The other girls in the locker room always made fun of Nyssa because twelve year olds weren't supposed to be as developed as she was. She couldn't help it; she certainly did not ask to have the body of a fourteen year old.

Her twin sister Lyrra once told her they were more developed because of what Ken did. Nyssa didn't know why she said that, but she knew it had to be true – Lyrra was way smarter than she was.

No one was home at Jared's house, but the butler let her in anyway. Mona always said that they were welcome no matter what. Nyssa went straight out to the barn. She loved the horses; when she got older, she would get herself some, and all she would do would be to ride horses. She wasn't allowed to ride without Mona there though because Mona liked to make sure they would be safe first. Instead, she went into an empty stall and pulled out her homework.

"Hey, thought I'd find you in here." Nyssa looked up from her math homework to see Quinton standing in the stall doorway.

"Hey," she put her notebook down and stood up. Quinton was no less perfect than he was the first time she saw him two years ago. He pushed her hair back behind her ear and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"How was your day today?" he asked, as they sat down with their back against the stall wall.

"Awful," was all she said; Nyssa certainly didn't want to share some of the things the girls said in the locker room.

"I'm sorry," he responded and pulled her against his chest. Normally Nyssa hated pity, but with Quinton, it was okay – he understood her.

She reached up and gently touched the scar on his left cheek. She knew Quinton's mother used to abuse him before his uncle Obie, the tall blond man that had taken him to Mona's the day they met, had taken him away; now, Quinton lived with Obie. Nyssa wished someone would take her away from Ken, but she knew that was impossible: there was no one who cared enough for her, Lyrra, and Steven, except for Quinton and Jared, but they were only twelve.

"Quinton, tell me about Nefandus," Nyssa whispered. Quinton had once told all of them about the made-up world called Nefandus when they were telling ghost stories to each other one night. Everyone was afraid of Nefandus, even Quinton who had made it up, but Nyssa had thought it was fascinating.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "Nefandus is a place where it's always dark, and everyone lives in these giant, scary-looking mansions and castles. And there are monsters there – "

"Like werewolves and vampires?"

"Ye –" he cleared his throat again, "Yeah, like werewolves and vampires, and almost everyone who lives in Nefandus is immortal, nothing can stop them, nothing can destroy them, no matter how evil they are."

"And some of them turn into shadows, right?"

"Yeah, they turn into shadows and fly around instead of walk. Can I stop now?"

"I guess, but you told it much better before."

"I told it the exact same way; the lights were just off when I did, that's all."

"I want to be immortal and live in a huge castle." Ken wouldn't be able to touch her there.

"No you don't. If you become immortal and live in a huge castle then we wouldn't be able to be together."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I wouldn't want that." They kissed. Quinton was right; she would rather be with him because when she was with Quinton, Ken didn't exist. She sighed and snuggled into Quinton's arms – this was exactly what romantic movies were talking about.


	6. The Pact

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the length of time between updates. But here it is, finally a happy chapter! Yay! please read and review.

**Fragilis**

Chapter 5: The Pact

Quinton lay on his back between Nyssa and Jared, staring up at the sky. His feet just touch the corner of the eroded headstone. He had found the old cemetery two weeks before and promptly brought the others to the secluded location, where they didn't have to worry about any adults finding them. Now, the five lay on their backs in the circle in the center of the ancient grave site.

"Do you think we'll still be friends when we die?" Lyrra mused from across the circle.

"Of course," Nyssa responded first.

"Nyss is right; we'll always be friends," Jared said.

"Ooh, I know!"

"What, Steven?" asked Quinton, knowing that Steven was about to say something very stupid. Steven was his best friend, next to Nyssa of course, but he could be really stupid, especially when he was trying to say something funny.

"I say we make a pack that we always stay best friends."

"You mean a 'pact,'" Lyrra corrected automatically.

"Yeah, whatever. So? Whaddaya guys think?"

"Actually…" Quinton heard Lyrra roll over on her stomach. "That would be kind of cool."

"I think so too," Nyssa immediately agreed, per usual, with her sister and rolled over on her stomach as well to face everyone.

"I guess we could," Quinton said, knowing he had no other choice but to agree – not that he would want to anyway; for once, Steven actually had a good idea.

"Why not?" Jared too rolled over on his stomach, and all five friends were facing each other.

"All right, Steven, what are the terms?" Lyrra asked, taking charge.

"Huh?" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'll start… We will stay best friends no matter what, and if anyone needs help, the rest of us will do everything we can, no matter what happens… And… let's meet here every year on the same day right after sundown for the rest of our lives, no matter where we live."

"Ooh, and if any one of us is kidnapped by the forces of evil, the rest of us have to try and save them from becoming one of the evil minions!"

"Steven, that's just stupid."

"Jeez, Lyrra, I was just makin' a suggestion."

"Okay, so do we all agree?" Everyone nodded.

"How da we make it official?" asked Nyssa.

"Uh… well, we could all… uh… put our hands in the center and say 'best friends forever!'."

The five, not thinking of anything better to do, stuck their hands in the center and shouted in unison, "Best Friends Forever!"

Nyssa was the first to laugh, then Lyrra and Steven; within moments, all five were rolling on the cemetery ground laughing. Never in all his life had Quinton pictured a scene like this as possible, but there he was, surrounded by friends, far away from his mother's grasp.


	7. The Mysticae

**Author's Note:** Thanks to finally having read The Final Eclipse, i feel ultra-inspired to update. Please, please, review!

**Fragilis**

Chapter 6: The Mysticae

Mona was having a party. She had a lot of them, but this one seemed… different somehow. Lyrra didn't know why, but she was determined to find out.

The five looked around cautiously as they kept towards the giant living room, where most of the guests were.

"Who are you looking for?" a voice whispered from behind them. The twelve year olds turned, shame faced, to see Mona standing behind them. Lyrra nearly gasped when she saw Jared's mother. Lyrra had always thought Mona was beautiful, with her long black hair and thick eyelashes and tall, thin body, but that night she looked like a princess in her floor length black gown and golden, snake-like bracelet that slithered up her arm. "Did you want to see the party? Meet my friends?"

"Can we?" Nyssa asked, and the rest held their breaths waiting for her answer.

Mona smiled, "Of course, I'm sure they would all adore meeting you." Mona shepherded them into the living room, the scent of almonds, mint and lavender present, as always. The room had been transformed. The archway leading into the room was decorated with strange symbols, and black, billowing, silk curtains hung on the walls. Instead of electric lights, torches and lanterns were lit, dotting the dark room with small pockets of light. The purebred greyhounds Mona bred were allowed to roam among the guests, and none seemed to mind.

Lyrra felt very undressed and very ugly in the room full of people who were sure to be billionaire movie stars. Most of Mona's parties usually had guests that were about her age, but this one had teenagers, probably only a few years older then Lyrra, and old, graying ladies – all of them dressed in beautiful, floor length gowns.

"Everyone," Mona called her guests attention without even raising her voice. "I would like to introduce some people to you. Some of you know my son, Jared, and these are his friends: Steven, Quinton… and the twins, Lyrra and Nyssa…" Mona stroked Lyrra's and Nyssa's hair when she introduced them, and everyone's eyes lingered over them the longest. Probably because they were so ugly, Lyrra told herself.

When the party guests' attention wandered from the preteens, Mona led them back out of the living room. "Boys, why don't you go back upstairs? I want to talk to Lyrra and Nyssa for a moment."

She led them into the empty formal dining room. "Do either of you know why tonight is special?"

They shook their heads.

"It's the thirtieth of November. A very sacred ancient day." She smiled a very motherly smile and held their cheeks in her long, delicate fingers. "I always wanted daughters," she whispered.

She stepped away from them and turned to face the wall, where a painting of three women, joined on the sides of their bodies, hung. Each woman held a different object, one a key, one a torch, and one a snake. A dog stood off to the side. "Do you know who she is?" Mona asked, indicating to the painting.

"Which one?" Lyrra was the first to find her voice – something strange was happening.

"They are all one: _Enodia, Craetaeis, Propylaia, Phosphoros, Trioditis, Kleidouchos…_ Hecate, the Dark Goddess," she finished in a reverent whisper. Each name reverberated through Lyrra, and when she looked at her sister's face, she knew Nyssa felt the same.

"Who is she?" Lyrra asked, slightly breathless, wanting to know more.

"She has been many things. But she has always been a friend to mankind, no matter how they betrayed her.

"Before Pandora opened the forbidden chest and unleashed horrors upon mankind, Zeus granted Hecate innumerous gifts so that she may help the human race. Those who call upon the Keeper have always been bestowed with her blessings, but time and time again, man has betrayed her. The Dark Goddess controls who enters and who leaves the Underworld, for that, man finds her evil."

"She's not though, right?" Nyssa almost pleaded.

"No… no, she is not evil. She is known by the gods for being tender-hearted, and she has seen you two. She knows what evils plague you. Since the day Jared brought you here, I have seen that you are powerful. This 'party' tonight is a celebration of Hecate's sacred day; everyone in that room is among the Chosen of the Dark Goddess – _Mysticae_. And now, Hecate has chosen you.

"_Hecate omenes adaequa_."

Lyrra and Nyssa stared at Mona, completely stunned. "What… what does that mean… '_Heacte omenes corrige_'?"

"You will know. Mysticae keep the Balance of good and evil in the world." She finally turned to face them. "Will you come?"

"Yes," the both answered without hesitation. This was right.

**A/N:** The definitions of Hecate's epithets:

_Enodia:_ Goddess of the Paths

_Craetaeis:_ The Mighty One

_Propylaia:_ The One before the Gate

_Phosophoros:_ The Bringer of Light

_Trioditis:_ Goddess of Three Roads

_Kleidouchos:_ Keeper of Keys

_Hecate omenes corrige:_ Hecate sets everything right


	8. Run

**Author's Note:** Double Update! Please review!

**Fragilis**

Chapter 7: Run

Quinton could smell it in the air. Something very wrong was happening. A demon had been released, and now the demon he kept suppressed within himself was fighting to come out.

"Quinton! Quinton!" he heard the familiar voices calling his name from across the boardwalk. He stopped, knowing they would follow him even if he pretended as though he hadn't heard them.

Steven and Lyrra ran over to him. Over the past year the two had become inseparable – Nyssa had shared her thoughts that they had become _intimately close_ several times, but neither were positive.

"Where's my sister?" Lyrra demanded rather than asked. Along with her closeness to Steven came a new assertiveness in the past year.

"I – I don't know; I, um, I'm doing stuff for my uncle…" Lyrra raised a questioning eyebrow, but didn't get a chance to say anything.

"Hey, check it out!" Quinton internally breathed a sigh of relief – leave it to Steven to distract people from hard to answer questions.

"What am I checking out?" Steven nudged Lyrra, and the two turned so their backs faced Quinton. A black outline of a pair of lips was on Lyrra's left shoulder, and a black, tribal-style bear claw on Steven's. "Ah, you got the bandages off."

"Don't they rock?" All Quinton could do was nod. He really needed to get away from them. Looking at Lyrra made him think about Nyssa. Although normally that wouldn't be a problem, the thought of her made the demon in him leap up.

"Listen, I really gotta go. Uncle Obie's excepting me."

"All right, but, dude, while we were in the tattoo shop, I saw this design – man, you, me and Jared _have_ to get it," Steven told him.

"Yeah, absolutely – see you guys around."

"Bye," they called after him, and Quinton could feel Lyrra's questioning eyes staring after him – she was far too perceptive for her own good.

Quinton practically ran all the way to the apartment he shared with Obie. Obie wasn't actually his uncle, but he could never try to explain it to anyone, even his best friends.

He reached the apartment door and fished his keys out of his pockets, but when he looked at the door to put the key in the lock, he froze.

A bat wing drawn in blood was just under the eye hole on the door. Quinton knew immediately it was the symbol of whatever _Cimmerius_ was allowed out of Nefandus, but upon closer inspection, he realized with horror that he _knew_ whose symbol it was. _Elias_.

Quinton shoved his key in the lock and got into the apartment as quickly as he could. "Obie! Obie!" he shouted for his older friend.

"What's the matter," the man asked, coming into the living room.

"Did you see the door?"

Obie went past Quinton to examine the door, and Quinton went into his bedroom, where he could hear Obie swear loudly from the front of the apartment. By the time Obie got back to Quinton's room, Quinton's bag was half packed.

"If Elias is out, then there's only one reason why he's here," Quinton said as he threw more clothes into the bag.

"You know who did that?"

Quinton paused and turned to his friend. He nodded gravely. "Elias, my older half-brother – if he is out of Nefandus, then it's for me – Erzsebet wants me back," Quinton explained, referring to his mother by her first name. "I hafta get outta here." He turned back to his task, this time Obie helping him.

Only a few minutes later, Quinton was standing in the living room, his bag at his feet, waiting for Obie to come back from getting "something."

"Here," Obie handed him a large wad of cash. "You're gonna need it." Quinton nodded and took it, knowing better than to question the gift. The boy and the man embraced. "You're welcome back whenever you need."

"Thanks, Obie… for everything." Obie nodded, and Quinton left without another word spoken between them.

Quinton debated whether to say goodbye to his friends or not. He knew he had to though. He couldn't leave without at least saying goodbye to Nyssa – seeing her, kissing her one last time – at least until he was sure he could come back.

The sun was going down, soon it would be time for the hunt. He shivered, not believing he'd actually thought such a thing. He really needed to get away before his demon completely surfaced.

A shriek interrupted his thoughts. Without thinking about where he was going, he'd gotten almost to Jared's home. He ran towards the now multiple shrieks – he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew who it was shrieking and why.

His breath caught when he saw it. The group was there, as was Elias. Nyssa was the one shrieking as Elias had a hold on her. Quinton pulled the stake from his bag – he'd taken it with him for his own protection, but hers was much more important.

A stake would kill a normal vampire; a stake rubbed in holy water would obliterate a normal vampire entirely. But Elias was no ordinary vampire. He was of the _Cimmerii_ – the most powerful and ancient of the vampires. The stake would do little against him, but it would keep him from taking Nyssa.

As fast as lightening, Quinton ran up behind Elias and drove the stake into his back. Elias screeched and dropped Nyssa, who quickly scrambled back away from him. The others snapped out of the trance-paralysis that had kept them from helping Nyssa before.

"Run!" he yelled to them as Elias turned his attention to Quinton. As Elias attacked him, he could just make out that Steven and Jared sent Nyssa and Lyrra away, but they remained.

"So, little brother, are you ready to face destiny?" Quinton refused to answer Elias's question; he was completely on the defensive – the stake lie helplessly on the ground – the only way to actually defeat his brother would be to give in and use his powers, and he couldn't do that.

"Steven, Jared, run; I can handle this!" he called to them – he couldn't have his friends involved. "Take care of – _oof_ – of Nyssa and Lyrra."

His two best friends nodded and took off after the girls – they understood.

He also had to send them away because he didn't need them to see him use his powers. There was no other way to fight his brother. His nails sprouted out, and he lashed out at Elias's face. Elias let out an animalistic growl of pain – at least Quinton managed to get him back for the scar on his own face. At the same time, the brothers lunged at each other, sharpened, oversized incisors bared. They bit and scratched like animals for what seemed to be hours. Finally the two separated. Both breathed heavily, and Elias smirked.

"I expect it won't be too long before you join us in Nefandus once again," and with that, Elias dissolved into mist. Quinton, still breathing heavily, stared at the spot in disbelief. Had he actually used his powers? Dark Goddess…he had to get out of LA before the demon took complete control – there was too much evil there to ignore.

His feet carried him, against his will, to the old graveyard. And just as he had thought, the other four awaited him there.

He heard them before he saw them; his senses were sharpened with his recent use of powers.

"What was that thing?" Lyrra was asking.

"I think… I think it was a vampire…" Jared responded.

"Dude, I told you we needed to add 'save from forces of evil' into the pact – I mean, vampires, come on. I was right, wasn't I?"

"He's not a vampire – he's a _Cimmerius_; they're much worse," Quinton said as he joined them.

"Quinton!" Nyssa was immediately in his arms, holding onto him tightly. Quinton looked over her head to see his three best friends looking at him with wide, horrified eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut, and quickly pulled his nails and incisors back in.

"You're one of them," Lyrra accused.

"Yes," there was no use lying anymore. She just shook her head and looked at her sister, worried for her safety.

"But you're not evil," Nyssa said, pulling away from him slightly so they could look at each other's eyes.

"I'm trying not to be." He pushed Nyssa away from him fully. "I have to leave," he indicated to the duffle bag he had with him.

"You can't!" Nyssa cried and threw herself at him again.

"Nyss, I have to." He pushed her away once again.

"Take me with you," she begged, gripping his hands. "Please," she fell to her knees in front of him, and Quinton's heart broke.

"I can't," he whispered and drew his hands away. Lyrra immediately pulled Nyssa to her and held her, and Quinton could see it in Lyrra's eyes; he had committed the worst offense possible: he had made Nyssa cry, and now, he would be the object of Lyrra's despise for the rest of his existence. His beautiful Nyssa now cried into Lyrra's shoulder because of him. He didn't blame Lyrra in the least; he despised himself.

He picked his bag back up. He nodded to Jared, who nodded back – what else could he do? Then turned to Steven, who looked completely lost; Steven's defense mechanism whenever something he didn't like or understand was to make jokes, but there was nothing funny about the current situation.

Quinton turned and left the graveyard and his friends. He prayed to the Dark Goddess that one day he could return.

But for now, he had to run.


	9. Shadows

**Author's Note:** This story was completed before TFE, so it will totally ignore that storyline. Please read and review. Thanks to my beta, Ashe!

**Review Reply:** To Nymbis: Thank you for your review! It was just what I needed for this ultra crappy day I'm having. It's about to get even more twisted, so hold onto your hat. I'm glad you're enjoying my spin on things. Just to let you know, this takes place a bit over twenty years after the book series. I like Steven, too! He's just so... I don't even know, but he reminds me of Collin, just sort of hanging on for the supernatural roller coaster without any real part in it.

**Fragilis**

Chapter 8: Shadows

Two weeks. Nyssa fought back the tears that threatened to overtake her every time she thought of it. It had been two weeks since Quinton had left her with no explanation as to why. Why didn't he love her anymore? Why didn't he want to be with her anymore? Why? Why? Why, damn it, why?

She leaned against the wire fence on her right. It was late, and she should be going home, but she didn't want to – she wanted to go to Quinton. The tears finally spilled from her eyes. She made no effort to stop them; it was futile.

Movement across the street caught her eye. She peered closely at the shadow that seemed to be moving on its own accord. She glanced around; the neighborhood she was in at the moment wasn't known for being dangerous, but it was LA and the sun had gone down – everywhere was dangerous.

She sucked in her breath. A man had suddenly appeared from the shadows. Anyone else would have brushed it off as a trick of the light and her tears, but she was certain that the man had literally transformed from the shadow. Even from the distance they were at, the man's eyes managed to find hers, and he smirked as though he knew her thoughts. With one last look into her eyes, he began to walk away.

But Nyssa wouldn't let him.

She darted across the street. As she neared him, she could feel everything in her yelling at her to turn back. He was dangerous. Very dangerous. And she knew that she should be running in the opposite direction, but she couldn't.

"You were a shadow," she said, forcefully grabbing onto his arm.

"Silly little girl," he murmured. Nyssa felt hot anger surge through her.

"I am not a little girl!" At her angry declaration, the man stopped and turned to look at her.

He was tall, towering over her and with well-muscled arms crossed over his chest and shaggy hair that fell into his eyes. She had to tip her head all the way back to look at him in the eyes.

"_What is your deepest desire,"_ the words scrolled across her brain in a gentle caress.

"To become shadow," she whispered, thinking of all the nights she'd prayed for that ability. "To have power over him," she continued. "I just want him to suffer…"

Tears formed once again at the corners of her eyes. The pads of his thumbs gently wiped away the small trickle of tears. Abruptly he jerked back, as if remembering something, as swiftly began to walk away. She grabbed onto him again.

"Please," she begged, "Please, I'll do anything for that gift… please…" Her chin quivered as she looked up at the man for his mercy.

"Look into my eyes," he said at last, almost regretfully.

She did as he said immediately. His eyes were a stunning blue, and she eagerly fell into their depths. She did not struggle as the darkness surrounded her, embraced her in a familial hug. She saw the promises… the powers… And with one deep breath, she relinquished herself to the Darkness that called itself the Atrox. As she fell out of the depths and back into reality, she felt something she had never felt before – complete relief from her pain. It was as if the part of her that felt was gone, replaced with a welcome emptiness.

"Come now," he held his arms open for her. "It's time you learn."

"Learn what?"

"To be a Follower of the Atrox." No words had ever graced her ears so sweetly. She step into his embrace, and lay her head against his torso. His arms came around her tenderly. _"Stanton,"_ she heard his whisper in her mind.

_Stanton._ She mulled the name over in her thoughts. Stanton, her savior.

And with that last thought, they melted into shadow.


	10. Gone

**Author's Notes:** Thank you, Nym for adding this to Living Shadows: A Follower C2! Shout out to my beta, Batsu! please, read and review.

**Fragilis**

Chapter 9: Gone

Lyrra carefully peeled the bandage from Steven's right shoulder, where a small tattoo of a rose with a broken stem and a dead blossom was. He knew that Lyrra had an identical one peaking from the top of her jeans just over her left butt cheek. On both tattoos, just under the dead petals script spelling out "Nyssa" was just barely decipherable.

She had been gone a month. When Quinton left, it was bad enough, but the three left of their group were now just barely holding it together after the impact of another loss.

He could feel Lyrra's head come to rest on his shoulder and her arms snake around his bare torso; he could hear her small sigh, and he knew what she wanted. He wanted it too. What had begun as comfort for their nightly terrors had now become a way to block out pain from all sources, especially recently. Their friendship had all but fallen apart; their mutual desire to use each other was now the only thing keeping them together. He spent more and more time with Luis Rodriguez, Jose Garcia, and Penelope Killingsworth, and she spent more and more time with Mona.

Her hands traveled lower – to the button of his jeans. He pulled them away so he could turn and face her. Immediately their lips were attached, and they were busy pulling off each other's clothing, knowing what awaited them. Steven felt all the pain dissipate as thoughts flew from his mind.

He didn't want to be numb, just for all the pain to go away. He wanted to be able to love, and at times like these, when Lyrra was pulling him away from pain and into pleasure, he almost thought he could love Lyrra. He settled down next to her and held her. "I love you," he whispered as always, and she responded with silence as always. Then he remembered – he didn't love Lyrra, and she didn't love him. She wanted, embraced, the numbness that followed their times together.

A loud bang echoed through the house, and the two thirteen year-olds scrambled for their clothes. Ken was already home. How did it get so late?

They managed to exit Steven's bedroom, fully clothed, as Ken was climbing the stairs. He narrowed his eyes as they stood there nervously.

"Where's dinner?" he asked Lyrra roughly.

"I was just about to start," she said and ran down the stairs to the kitchen quickly. Ken glared at Steven, but he tried his hardest not to react. _"I haven't done anything wrong,"_ he repeated to himself over and over again.

The rest of the night was tense. Steven and Lyrra couldn't even risk looking at each other without raising more of Ken's suspicions.

And late that night he lay in bed waiting for Ken to get drunk enough to come take his anger out on him. Several times in the past three years, Steven and Lyrra had talked about telling Mona about Ken; she would no doubt take them away from him, but neither ever did it. And then, sometimes he'd be at the beach, and Senora would look at him in this all knowing way and frown at the bruises he tried to cover up and say that if he ever needed help or something to go find her, and he would begin to say something, but he never finished. Why broadcast something like that? It was bad enough that it happened; why make it worse by telling the whole world and having them think he was too weak to take it?

The door opened, and Ken pulled Steven to his feet. He focused on something else as Ken's beatings forced him to his knees. The man who was supposedly Steven's father had claimed that the beatings were meant to "toughen" Steven "up," and Steven knew crying out made it worse. Instead, he focused on something else: Lyrra. It was worse than usual, and Steven could barely crawl back into his bed.

And then he waited. After what seemed like hours, he could hear Lyrra approaching his room, pushing the door open then closed, and come up to his bed. It was always far more gentle at night as both of them were still in pain.

Steven ran his hand up and down Lyrra's side as they kissed. He was propped up on one elbow, so he could be over her, and that hand stroked her curls, which were splayed across his pillow. Her own hands found his messy curls. He smiled into the kiss, forgetting all of his problems.

Before he could react, Steven was thrown to the floor. He could hear Lyrra scream and a sharp smack and he scrambled back to his feet, only to be thrown back down by Ken.

"Shut up, slut!" he yelled at Lyrra, grabbed Steven by the front of his undershirt, and began dragging him away.

Steven tried calling out to Lyrra to stay away, but he only managed a strangled "Lyrra" before being thrown into a wall on their way down the stairs. He fought to get away from Ken, but the older man was far stronger. Before he knew it, Steven was on the front-walk outside the house.

"Listen, here boy, come near her again, and you're both dead!" The door slammed.

Steven spat out some blood and wiped his mouth on his arm. He looked around him; he couldn't go back and put Lyrra in even more danger.

He turned wearily from the house of his tortures and was forever gone from it.


	11. Sister

**Review Reply:** To Nymbis: Here's the next chapter. I guess with this one and the next you'll be able to judge who turned out better, Nyssa or Lyrra.

**Fragilis**

Chapter 10: Sister

Lyrra confidently smoothed the skirt of her black dress. The other girls in the room glanced around nervously at each other, not sure whether it was safe to speak or not.

They had all privately recited the _Dogma_ _Mysticae_ to the High Priestesses of the California Temple of Mysticae, and now they awaited to take their oaths before the entire congregation of Sisters.

Lyrra had long since recognized what it meant to be trained in the ways of sorcery and divination by Mona. The other girls had been trained by simple witches, most of them not even out of their teens, but Mona… Mona was a priestess, the head priestess of the Los Angeles clan, and Lyrra was meant to be her successor, since she did not have a daughter of her own.

For once in her life, she felt like the most stunning in the room. Mona had helped her dress, so everyone would know how special and powerful she would be.

The floor length black gown she wore had a dropout back that dipped low enough for both of her tattoos to be seen clearly. Soon she would have two more tattoos to proudly display: a key on the inside of her left wrist to indicate her allegiance to _Kleidouchos_ and her chosen clan name on her front right hip.

She was not the only one who already wore tattoos. There were several girls Chosen by Hecate that were from the gangs, and although they couldn't have been older than thirteen, to be Chosen they had to have proven themselves as great warriors; these girls were the only ones close to holding the same calm confidence Lyrra had, as the only ones they looked nervously at were each other.

Lyrra's mass of curls had been tamed, so they fell softly to her shoulders. And their flame red color was tempered by the black ribbons woven through. A silver medallion with Hecate's Wheel hung on a silver chain around her neck – she was the only one allowed jewelry that night. Her black high-heeled sandals made her feel tall and elegant.

The Initiates were called to the altar. The secret temple was filled with her future Sisters and Brothers, all in ball attire. She felt like a princess. Only the stars seen from the glass ceiling lit the room, though the altar itself held a few candles. There was no moon that night, adding to the sacredness of November 30 – exactly one year from the night that Mona invited her to become _Mystica_. They had begun the ceremonies at exactly midnight, indicating the change to November 30, but by now it was nearing three in the morning.

And one by one, the girls took their oaths. Finally, Lyrra kneeled before the Leader of the Council of Priestesses.

"I pledge myself to the cause of the Dark Goddess.

"I pledge myself to Balance of the Good and the Evil, to the Three Paths allotted to man.

"I pledge to always be loyal, to always stand by my Sisters, to prevent the end of the Balance with my life and with my death.

"I pledge myself to the Sisterhood of the Order of Hecate, the _Mysticae_."

The High Priestess lay the golden wreath atop her head. "Rise, Sister." She did so, and never had she felt more loved and accepted.

The rest of the ceremony passed before her in a blur, and soon Mona, her leader and mentor, embraced her. "My daughter," Mona whispered in her ear and kissed her hair. "Look around you," Mona said, pulling out of the hug. She swept her hand to indicate all in the room. "Power, Lyrra, and love – nothing will be denied you now; now, you have your Sisters."

"Nothing will be denied me," Lyrra whispered to herself.

The celebration lasted throughout the morning and into the day. Lyrra idly wondered how Ken fared that night, missing both his punching bag and his rag doll – of course, he'd been missing his punching bag for a month now. But that hardly mattered to her. She was _Mystica_ now; never again would she be a rag doll.

"Lyrra, right?" an accented voice asked coming up behind her. Lyrra turned; she knew that it was one of her fellow Initiates, though Lyrra couldn't really remember her.

"That's me." The girl stuck out her hand.

"Lupe Sanchez _del_ _Nueve_." Lyrra shook the proffered hand. She remembered now; Lupe was one of the girls from a gang. They stared at each other for a moment, as though evaluating how worthy the other was to be spoken to. "How did some of these punks get Chosen?" she asked, jutting her chin out in the general direction of several of the Initiates. "They don't know pain."

"And what makes you think I do?"

"I know that look. You and me, we understand each other; can't you see it?" And Lyrra could see it. The same numbness she felt looked out at her from Lupe's eyes.

"I think an agreement could be made... one that would benefit us both."

The girl grinned, baring her teeth in a wolfish fashion. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

_Mysticae_ didn't have friends; friends brought emotions into the relationship. Perhaps if one were content with remaining a witch for the rest of their lives and not striving to be higher, they could gain friends. But none of those would ever rise above. It was the ambitious willing to forsake emotion to gain more power that would one day vie for a position on the Council.

"Allies?" Lyrra asked.

"Allies," Lupe confirmed.

Building alliances was a part of ambition, and Lyrra recognized the same ambition she had in Lupe. One day one or the other would stab the other in the back to further their own future, but for now, they would help one another.

And the two Sisters and allies stood together surveying the crowd, both knowing that they would rise above them all, until the celebrations were finally over.

It wasn't until four in the afternoon before Lyrra arrived home. She had been away for twenty-four hours and the only time she was probably missed was when Ken went to find her.

She entered the house to see her mother on her ass, plastered against the wall, whimpering as she stared blankly at the ahead of her.

"Momma?" Lyrra asked, but her mother didn't respond, only continued to stare in wide eyed horror and whimper pitifully. Had Ken finally hurt her too?

She went into the living room, where Ken sat as always in his easy chair. "What did you do to her?" she demanded as she walked in. It was the first time in her life where she stood up to the man.

But he gave no response.

"I said – " she cut herself off. Ken slouched, immobile in his chair, with his eyes rolled back in his head. What the hell was going on?

And then she knew. Nyssa, her true sister.


	12. Cold Fire

**Author's Note:** All right I have no idea if this is the betaed version or not, but regardless, thank you, Ashe, for the excellent betaing you have done for this story. Finally, here's your update, sorry it took so long. The next chapter is the last. Hope you've liked the story thus far. Please read and review.

**Fragilis**

Chapter 11: Cold Fire

He was there. Nyssa could feel his presence. But she said nothing; he obviously didn't want the others to know he was at the ceremony that night.

Nyssa had never felt so beautiful. She, along with all the other girls there, wore a beautiful ball gown. The men were all in tuxedos – it felt like a fairytale.

She looked up at the sky – there was no moon that night. The clock had just struck midnight, marking the change to November 30th, and Nyssa knew she would not be the only one celebrating on that glorious night.

"_Lecta, lecta, lecta,_" the chanting began.

Nyssa stepped forward: let the night begin.

The flames of the fire stretched upwards grabbing at the starry, moonless sky. The sight was mesmerizing.

She slowly stepped into the divine fire. The freezing flames welcomed her, grabbed at her, pulled her farther into their embrace. As she stood in the center of the ring of flames, as her fellow Followers stood around her chanting their acceptance, Nyssa felt like dancing.

She could feel it all being stripped away. The purifying flames destroyed all remnants of her humanity: pain, sickness, injury, weakness, and the greatest malady of all – mortality.

When she finally stepped out of the fire, she felt power down to her core. Everyone cheered around her. She was only thirteen, the youngest to become immortal in four centuries. Her predecessor to that title now held a coveted position among the Atrox's Followers – a home in Nefandus.

But for tonight all there was to do was party and celebrate her acceptance. At once, the entourage turned to shadow ad soared up towards the sky, dancing in the darkness, anticipating the party to come.

Nyssa dropped back from the group. She had one last thing to do before she could accept herself as worthy.

She flew to her former prison, where her sister was still kept captive. She materialized just inside the door.

"Momma, I'm home," she called with false delight and went into the living room. Ken was just getting up from his easy chair – probably on his way to hurt Lyrra – when she entered. The pitiful excuse for a man smirked.

"Finally learning to come to me, I see."

"Oh yes," Nyssa replied. Ken must have seen something in her eyes because he backed up to the chair. With one hand, she pushed him back into it. "Look into my eyes," she commanded in a seductive voice. As he did what he was told, she wriggled her way into his brain, delighting in the power she held over him. So many things she could do to him, but which to choose? She thought to herself. Wrapping an invisible hand around everything, save his involuntary functions, she gave a hard mental tug, as though literally pulling the brain out of his skull.

She could sense his enormous pain as she rendered him incapable of everything but living. His eyes rolled back in his head, and his head lolled back against the chair.

"Nyssa," her mother's voice asked from behind her. Nyssa turned and let her mother catch sight of her pig of a husband. "Whaddid ya do?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Nyssa relished it.

"Look into my eyes, and I'll show you," she replied with fake innocence. Momma backed away from Nyssa, but Nyssa kept following until her mother was against a wall in the hallway. "Momma, look into my eyes," she said again; this time the woman had no other choice.

Nyssa drew her mother in deeper and deeper into her memories. She forced her mother to watch Ken raping her and Lyrra, again and again and again, until the scenes were burned into her memory. Nyssa finally released her, knowing here mother would be replaying those memories in her mind for the rest of her life. "Goodbye, Momma," Nyssa whispered as her mother sunk to the floor whimpering. "Hope you like your present, Lyrra," she said into the air.

And she left; after all, there was a party to catch.


	13. Face Off

**Author's Note:** The Last Chapter! I hope you have enjoyed this sad story about five children who never got a say in their own lives.

**Review Replies:** Please, remember that it's not too late to review! _To Batsu_: Thanks for being an awesome beta! _To Nym_: I'm glad you've enjoyed it. There may be more in store for dear Lyrra, Steven, Nyssa, Quinton, and Jared... you never know, but hopefully, it will be a bit more... happy...

**Fragilis**

Chapter 12: Face Off

It was the first day of high school. A chance to start fresh. And Steven Thales was starting fresh with all new friends, a new place, a new life.

"Steven," his friend Luis Rodriguez walked up to him with another guy in tow. "This is Marcus, the _chico_ I was telling you about. He plays drums, looking for a band."

Marcus and Steven nodded at each other in greeting. "So, Luis told you about our ideas?"

"Yeah, sounds like it'll be good. I don't sing though."

"Don't worry about that. I'm pretty good, but Luis and I were talking about finding a singer."

"A female singer," Luis clarified.

"A hott chick singer," Steven added.

"Then I'm definitely in." Marcus and Luis began talking about possible band names and practices, but Steven tuned them out.

He looked around the courtyard of La Brea High. And there she was. Lyrra leaned up against one of the buildings, a small congregation of fellow freaks surrounding her as though she were some sort of revered goddess. She wasn't talking to any of them, as she fiddled with what looked like a very high-tech, very expensive, new cell phone.

They hadn't spoken a word to each other in just under a year. Every so often she would show up at the old apartment he was squatting at and they'd have sex. But that was it. Every once and a while he would talk to Jared who would fill him in on Lyrra's life, so he still knew the important stuff, like that Ken and her momma divorced after Ken was taken to a mental institution and that Lyrra was about to become a full fledged witch in the Mysticae. But he knew other stuff from her. She didn't have to tell him anything; he just knew – he knew her better than anyone else on the planet and he doubted that would ever change.

The day crawled by far too slowly for Steven's liking, although, towards the end of it, he wished he'd've had more time to prepare. It was the second anniversary of their pact, which meant they would meet at the graveyard – at least, that had been the plan. Last year they had met before any of the crazy shit had started happening.

Steven made his way to the secluded spot right at sundown. He knew without thinking that Lyrra'd be there, and she'd probably drag Jared along with her. Quinton, he'd heard, was back in town, though he now went to Turney High, and Steven wondered if he's dare show his face.

But the biggest question was if Nyssa would be there. Jared had tried to explain what had happened to his former stepsister, but Steven could just barely grasp the concept.

Steven was the first there, so all he could do was wait.

For a while it seemed as though no one would come, and then Lyrra and Jared stepped into the clearing among the gravestones. For a moment Steven wondered if they were seeing each other, but one look at Lyrra, as though she could sense his thoughts, told him that she would never betray him by sleeping with his best friend. Then Quinton appeared, looking less like a boy and more like a man who had seen too much. They all waited for one moment more until an unnatural shadow glided towards them and materialized into Nyssa.

They all stood silently, staring at each other though seeing one another for the very first time.

How had they gotten this far from their days of inseparable friendship?

"Never again," Lyrra said, obviously referring to their annual meetings.

"Never again," everyone else agreed aloud, except for Steven who could barely bring himself to nod his head.

And much quicker than they had come, all were gone, leaving only Steven.

He leaned against a gravestone.

First to come and last to leave. Did that mean their friendship had meant more to him than to the others?

Their friendship... Their friendship was officially dead. Everything was so freakishly screwed up:

Quinton was a frikkin' vampire,

Lyrra was about to become a damn witch with Jared as her idiotic slave boy,

Nyssa was something akin to the embodiment of evil...

And here he was... plain old, normal old Steven... hanging out in a graveyard... Lovely. Steven snorted in disgust. What the hell was wrong with him?

He stood upright and began walking out of the cemetery. He looked back once more. He was through with all this supernatural bullshit.

**Fin**


End file.
